Kingdom of Stormwind
This is the profile for the Kingdom of Stormwind ''from ''Warcraft series. Summery Stormwind is the pillar of the human race, maintained through strength of will and the edge of a sturdy blade. Stormwind is the faction associated with Stormwind City, the capital of the Alliance humans as well as the Kingdom of Stormwind.1 It is located in the northwestern part of Elwynn Forest. It was formerly ruled by the young child king Anduin Wrynn, regent Highlord Bolvar Fordragon, and Lady Katrana Prestor, before the return of Anduin's father, King Varian Wrynn, just before the war against the Lich King. Recently however the Kingdom once again came under the rule of Anduin Wrynn after the death of his father at the Broken Shore at the start of the Burning Legion's third invasion. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *King Anduin Wrynn (Currently) *King Varian Wrynn (Formerly) *Bolvar Fordragon (Formerly) Military Officers *House of Nobles *Hammond Clay *Mathias Shaw *Corporal John J. Keeshan *Colonel Troteman *Grand Admiral Jes-Tereth *Commander Althea Ebonlocke *Marshal Gryan Stoutmantle Military Units Infantry * Infantry * Soldier * Footman * Marine * Archer * Royal Guard * Guards Special * SI:7 agents * Mage * Priest * Medic * Archer Fast Units *Knights *Cavalryman Heavy/Vehicles *Ships *Catapults *Ballistae |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Staff Melee weapons * Sword Ranged weapons * Bows & Arrows Other * Territories Stormwind * Age founded/conquered: '''Unknown (existed during the first war) * '''Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Human, Dwarf, Gnome, High elf, Worgen, Night elf, Pandaren, Draenei * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 12: Dark: The Humans of Stormwind have the same cultural level as that of Medieval Europe kingdoms, build large stone castles and cities. Power Source Divine: Holy Manipulation (Anduin and those of Paladin or Priest class characters have an ability to cast holy or divine powers) Conquest Stats Tier 9-C: Small Country: The territory of the Kingdom of Stormwind should be similar in size of that of the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Power Stats DC: Unknown: the strength of Varyan Wrynn, should be around the same strength as the other leaders after challenging Thrall and Garrosh. Unknown: The strength of the Human leaders that served the king. Street-Athlete: The Strength of trained human soldiers which can match the fighting skills of a Orc warrior. Durability: Unknown: The strength of human leaders with holy skills or warrior skills that allows them to survive attacks from leader level characters. . Street: The durability of Human soldiers with armor and can survive attacks from orc warriors. Speed: Superhuman: '''Human leaders with armor, weapons and items should be capable of being a match for that of leader class heroes of the Alliance and Horde. '''Superhuman: The speed of horse riding knights. Athletic Human: The movement of regular human soldiers. Skills Stats The Stormwind army is a well organized military force, that are divided into at least two distinct sections: the domestic Stormwind Guard that garrison and protect the Kingdom of Stormwind itself, and the more offensive armies that are deployed abroad to defend the interests of Stormwind and the Alliance. What exactly determines one's posting in this regard is unclear, though troops fighting in the field are presumably better trained or armed than local guards serving peacekeeping functions.. Strengths/Pros They have managed to make many allies over the years, and with the leadership of Anduin, he managed to help restore the Horde to it's former glory and "temporary" piece with it. Weaknesses/Flaws In the first War, their conflict with the Orcs was more or less disatrous, which means they have a severe disadvantage to enemies they have never seen or no information on before. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Category:Warcraft Category:Tier 9-C Conquest Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Gaming Category:Protagonist Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Work In Progress Category:Divinity